


Lost

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [17]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exceptionally long and eventful life may have unexpected side-effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Highlander50 Fic  
> Title: Lost  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (whom I do NOT own, alas.)  
> Prompt: Grief.  
> Rating/Warnings: Gen; not beta'ed;  
> Word count: 256 words  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor any part of the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made, nor attempts at either. :-)  
> Author's Note: Thanks to jinxed_wood for the prompts.  
> As usual, it would certainly help to know the basics of the Highlander lore and Methos.  
> Prompt Table: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/11492.html#cutid2

Methos sat on the park bench and watched a young woman cry. His friend Duncan MacLeod, he mused, would automatically have gone over to console her. Methos felt no such need. Neither did it leave him cold. In fact, he could hardly take his eyes off her. He watched the young woman sniffle as an elderly lady tried to comfort her.

He smiled as she had another outbreak, telling the elder woman that she had just lost her job. Surely Duncan would have misread his smile, based on the scathing wit he always inspired in his fellow-Immortal. But Methos was not amused. Quite the contrary.

The truth was, he simply envied her. She displayed her feelings with such ease! Not that Methos would have had any qualms about crying like that in public. He was long past sharing the inhibitions of modern-day Western males. He had simply lost the ability to weep, that was all. He did feel the woe, and he would occasionally have emotional outbreaks, but the tears just would not come.

Even when he had sobbed over the loss of his brothers or a lover, no tears had come.

And so, when he watched the young woman who had just lost her job and was grieving over it as emotionally as if she had lost a child, he envied her. She would find another one. She still had so many chances ahead.

Let her enjoy the profoundness of the moment and the ability to cry. Either was a gift, no matter how tainted.


End file.
